The Curse of the Moon guardian
by shadowfire
Summary: Eriol/ Nakura pairing. Suppi does a little matchmaking to get his favorite poeple together


This is Nakura/ Eriol fic and if you don't like the pairing then I suggest you don't read this because I really don't want to be flamed just because you don't agree with me. Sorry for any typeos, I did this at midnight because I had a dream and I had to write it down. Please review this when you're done because any of you people who write stories on this site know how it is like to get a review. Ok, you can finally go read my lovely fic.  
  
Eriol sat in his England home in his red velvet chair staring at the seeing glass that was in the center of the room. His whole body was sharp, not moving, his eyes never wavering from the screen. In the seeing glass stood a emerald eyed girl with auburn hair. She was sleeping in her room, a thin line of drool coming from her mouth. Eriol sat there, smiling at what he saw. He loved watching his beloved sleep. Nakura walked in the room, a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"Eriol, you have yet to come down to dinner so I brought it up here for you," Nakura said and set the tray on the table next to him. The tray consisted of McDoanld's burger and fries. Eriol picked up a few fries and nibbled on them, eyes never wavering from the screen.  
  
"Thinking about her again?" Nakura said sympathetically.  
  
Eriol just nodded.  
  
"You have to get over her. She is with Yue now." Sakura had broke up with Syaoran several years ago and on her 15th birthday, finally admitted her feeling for Yue which the feeling was mutual. Kaho, who Eriol thought to be his girlfriend, never loved Eriol as a lover. She was like the mother he never had. Eriol had a major crush on Sakura, which she had no clue about. He had not been back to see Sakura since the days of transforming the cards, but watched her from afar through the glass. Nakura had no idea why he didn't just go to see her and tell her how he felt, but he said he didn't want to interfere in her life anymore.  
  
Eriol looked up at Nakura sadly. "Have you been in love with someone who you know will never return your love?"  
  
"Yeah, you," she wanted to say but she couldn't. She loved Eriol with all her heart but since he was her master she couldn't do it. When she was younger, she had thought as Eriol as a younger sibling, but now that Eriol was 16, he was a grown-up and an equal to her.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
Eriol looked like he was going to say something but he decided against saying it at the last second. Nakura looked at him in concern and walked out of the room with the empty tray. She found Suppi hovering outside the room.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Nakura in a pissy mood from her conversation with Eriol.  
  
"It's the curse of the moon guardian isn't it."  
  
"What do you mean the curse of the moon guardian?" asked Nakura confused. She slid to the ground so she was leaning on the white wall as she talked to Suppi.  
  
"The curse is that the moon guardian will fall in love with their master."  
  
"It's that obvious, huh."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
  
"I can't. Eriol would freak out. Besides he isn't over Sakura yet. You seen him," she said hopeless.  
  
Suppi floated over to her and put his tiny black paw on her cheek. He looked her in the eye and whispered softly," Tell him how you feel. Yue did it."  
  
"But Yue doesn't live in the same house as her, does he?"  
  
Nakura shook her head in despair and stood up. She started heading toward the front door.  
  
"Why are you going?" Suppi asked as he floated in front of Nakura's walking form.  
  
"Out," she shouted back at him and slammed the door. It was raining out which fit her mood perfectly. She closed her eyes and transformed into Ruby Moon. She spread her butterfly wings and jumped into the air. Flying always made her feel better.  
  
Eriol watched Ruby fly around in the rain pelting sky. Ruby was the most beautiful when she was flying, when she was most relaxed. He was in love with his guardian. He didn't love Sakura anymore. He had been over her for almost a year. When he had asked the question to Nakura, he had meant her. She would never love him the way he wanted her to. She thought as him as a sibling nothing more. He moved away from the window depressed and Suppi looked on in worry. He turned into his butterfly winged panther form and walked in.  
  
"You should tell her how you feel," he said, standing by the door.  
  
Eriol looked up at his sun guardian." I can't, she doesn't love me,"  
  
"How do you know. You would be surprised to find out what she really thought," he remarked and walked out the room. If they weren't going to do anything about it then he was going to have to do something about it to make them admit their feeling for another.  
  
Suppi walked outdoors in his panther form and took to the air. He made sure to stay hidden so that Ruby didn't see him. Ruby was flying around the church steeple, unaware of his presence. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice his aura approaching. He got into place and aimed his power beam at her. He let it fly and it hit Ruby in the wings sending her flying into the roof of the church. Suppi made sure to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly and left her and flew back to the house.  
  
Ruby lay on the roof top shivering from the wetness of her robes. Her wings were bruised and she couldn't fly home. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her thoughts on Eriol and to contacting him. She had never tried telepathically sending him messages but Eriol said that if they ever needed help they could do that. She prayed to the fates that be that he would hear her plea for help.  
  
Eriol sat up with start. He had been taking a quick snooze when he saw a vision of Nakura lying on the roof, shivering. He raced out of the room and found Suppi lying on Nakura's bed reading an old Newsweek.  
  
"Where's Nakura?" he asked.  
  
Suppi just shrugged," Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I saw a vision of Nakura lying hurt on some roof."  
  
Suppi hid his grin behind the book." Do you want to go out and look for her."  
  
"Yeah," and they rushed outside. Suppi changed into his big form and Eriol got his back and they took to the sky. Eriol looked around as they flew over the city of England. He had to find her. His pale blue eyes scanned the rooftops looking for a sign of red and black, the colors of her robes.  
  
He spotted her on the roof of the church and they flew over to her. Eriol leapt off Suppi's back and stripped off his jacket and wrapped Nakura's shivering form in it. To heal herself she had transformed, but Nakua had come down with a fever and couldn't move. He picked her still form up and sat on suppi's back. Suppi flew them back home. Immediately when they got back, Eriol put Nakura on the couch and stripped off her wet clothes, geetting to her bra and undies. He blushed seeing her almost undressed but he was enjoying every moment of it. He put her in a pair of warm flannel pjs he owned and tucked her in. He watched her the entire night, checking her temperature every hour. Around midnight, nakura startied sputtering trying to say something. At the time she had a fever of 100 F and was delirious.  
  
"Where is my love," she muttered. Eriol could hear her from the kitchen where he was making a midnight snack for himself. He walked in the room to see if he could calm her down.  
  
Nakura looked straight at him and shouted," there is my love," and she tried to get up, tripping on the blankets that were around her. She would have fallen but Eriol caught her in time. He helped back on the couch and Nakura fell back to sleep instantly. He looked at her lovingly and thought about what she had said about him being her love. His heart swelled with happiness as she was in love with him. The only bad thing was that she was delirious when she said it or was she? He looked down at her and decided that nahh, she was delirious. He leaned down and kissed Nakura on her cold lips and went into the kitchen. From the couch, Nakura smiled slightly and fell back to sleep.  
  
Nakura awoke to the sound of Big Ben ringing. She listened to the rings and found that it was 7:00. She rolled over and noticed that she was wearing Eriol's pjs. She smiled. She was the type of girl who always fantasized about wearing her lovers clothes and it gave her the willies that he so unselfishly gave them up for her to wear. Eriol walked into the room, carrying a tray with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.  
  
"Morning," she said as she sat up to eat.  
  
Eriol set the tray on the coffee table and Nakura gobbled it up. Eriol picked up the now empty tray and headed out to the kitchen when he heard his name being called by Nakura. He spun around and looked at her.  
  
"I have a question for you. Why did you kiss me last night?" she asked.  
  
Eriol blushed. He didn't know that she had been awake. "Because I wanted to," he simply put.  
  
Nakura looked up him." I have a question for you too. You were obviously awake during the kiss. Was your mumbling real or fake?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think?" she said a sly grin on her face.  
  
Eriol walked over to the couch and stood by its backside. "Do you mean what I hope it was?" he flirted.  
  
"And what if it was?" she flirted right back and stood up facing him.  
  
Eriol walked over to where Nakura stood." Then I'd have to do this," he said and dipped Nakura and kissed her hard on the lips. She was surprised at first, but she quickly recovered and kissed him back. She could smell the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo that he had used earlier that morning. When they started running out of breath, Eriol let Nakura back up and they both caught their breath. Nakura had to get her barrings because she was a tad dizzy. They were greeted by their parting by the sound of Suppi's tiny paws clapping. Nakura and Eriol both blushed.  
  
"I deserve a thank you, you know," he said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" asked Nakura.  
  
"Because without me, you would have never got together."  
  
"What do you mean?" then it finally occurred to her what he meant," You asshole, you were the one who hurt me, sending me crashing into the church. How dare you. You're going to pay for this," she yelled as she ran after Suppi, transforming into Ruby Moon and shooting her ice crystals at him. Eriol started laughing. This was going to be a great beginning to a brand new life with Nakura by his side. 


End file.
